A Golden Opportunity
by FineChyna
Summary: Hey, there! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to pass down a golden opportunity, is all.


** Hello, everyone! Now, I was sitting around, in a bit of a mood, ya know, when, all of a sudden, I had an idea. Now, I'm not sure how many of you are familiar with the FNAF song 'Just Gold' by MandoPony. I'm sure even less of you are familiar with PurpleRoselyn's cover of that song. I was listening to it, and then this happened. Enjoy! Leave a comment if you want.**

** Just as a heads-up, this is my own little story of what happened to the phone guy in FNAF 1. This does not take into account 2 or 3. Neither do I want to say this is what happened. Just a little thing.**

* * *

Hi, there! You must be the new guy! Jeez, don't look so scared. I know the suit can be a little freaky sometimes, but it's actually not that bad once you get used to it. Here, I'll even take the head off. Is that better?

What, you didn't expect me to be a girl? Yeah, I guess the whole 'Freddy' thing can be a little bit of a throw-off, but trust me, I'm all girl on the inside! And this gold color suits me pretty well, don't you think? Gold and red are such nice colors together, aren't they?

Oh, why did the 'bots leave you alone? Well, you know how lonely they get. Poor little babies! They really do just want to play, you know. They can't play with anyone else during the day, ever since ol' Foxy got too excited at that one party. Silly kid, she should have known not to put her head near his mouth.

Oh, where was I? Yeah, they just want to play, but they get a little overexcited. Ever since that one thing in '87, they want to make sure that they can play without hurting you. So they dress you in your own adorable suit of armor! Aren't they nice? Still, I guess they can be a bit of a bother to some people.

Yeah, they really did want to play with you, but I told them not to. See? I'm not the bad guy, or girl, I guess. I'm just a bit surprising! You know, I used to be just like you a while ago. New guard, watching all the cuties here walk around at night! Maybe you heard my calls? I mean, you recorded some on your phone. I do that, too, but not on a phone, and they never turn out as great. More like some kind of creepy screaming. Don't worry! It'll get fixed eventually.

Yeah, that used to be my job, but then, there was this one time...I don't really like to think about it, but I'll tell you, since we're such good friends! There was this one guy, he was a real meanie. He took some kids in the back and made them cry! I mean, maybe he wanted to play with them, cause he gave them all their own safety armor, but he really should have told their parents, first. So I went back to ask him to be a little more gentle, but the meanie got mad at me! He yelled at me, and then he hit me, and then...well, I remember the other kids got found in their nice armor, and they must have been ok, because they let them dance and sing on stage and everything! Not me, though. They didn't find me. I kinda just...sat there. In the corner. And then, one day, I could move! Weird, right? But I couldn't leave the store. I don't know why. They must really need me here!

Anyway, now I just pop in to check on the new guy every now and then. You could say this is my new gig! You like it? I mean, I can't go home, so- oh, why can't I go home? You ask such silly questions, new guy! I already said, they need me here! Anyway, I can't go home, so I better go big, right?

But getting back to what I was going to say, I've been watching you. How? Here, check cam 2B.

Surprise! _**It's me!**_

Isn't that a neat trick? Yeah, most people get a little freaked out by that. Some of them even say I'm breaking their brains. I don't know why. Aren't surprises supposed to be nice? Well, I won't let them get me down.

You know, I keep going off on little side-stories, but I meant to say, you did a good job here! Watching all those little screens can't be much fun. It warms my heart to hear all the scre- I mean, giggles of the animatronic cuties you keep safe every night! Oh, don't get me wrong, you're real brave! I mean, these things came after you, but you never caved! Not even once! I guess everyone's luck runs out at some point, though.

But back to what I've been saying. I've been watching you. I was thinking, you'd be way better suited to be Freddy then me. I mean, how silly is that? A girl as Freddy Fazbear? That's ridiculous! You could do a way better job, and then you don't have to play with the 'bots unless you want to!

I think that explains enough. That's pretty much the gist of it. I really do think you'd be a much better fit for this thing.

What? Oh, stop complaining!

_**I don't want to hear anymore complaining.**_

Oh, sorry. I'm just a little impatient, is all. I have somewhere I've been wanting to go for a while, but I can't leave as long as they need a golden Freddy here! Who else can watch the new guy from the 2B poster?

So, yeah! I think this is a real golden opportunity for you! If you hung out with the 'bots all the time, eventually, you'd get sent to a scrapyard. That'd be horrible! This way, you can get, like...'eternal scrapyard immunity!' Wow, that sounded fancier than I meant it to, but you get it.

No, come on now. Take this with pride! Enjoy the ride! Now, you can be part of the Freddy Fazbear community forever! Isn't that nice?

Here, now that wasn't too bad, was it? Look how nice you look! I thought dark red looked good with gold, but bright red is even better! You get to be the main attraction here for the guard! The other bots can be a bit of a distraction to the guards, but you...

You're just gold! isn't that nice?


End file.
